Down and Dirty
by Michebellaxo
Summary: David and Regina can't help it...they just want to have sex. Tumblr prompt for some Evil Charming smut and I couldn't resist.


**Tumblr prompt for some Evil Charming smut :) There is absolutely no plot here.**

* * *

A knock to her door let Regina know that her peaceful afternoon was going to be nonexistent. She set down her book and her tumbler of cider and opened the door to see David standing there with a blank expression on his face. She stepped across the threshold of the door and looked around, figuring he wouldn't dare come over himself after what happened last time.

"Where's your back-up, dear?" she smarmed.

"Shut it, Regina. You and I both know why I came here."

"Do we?" He lunged forward, grabbing her jaw in his right hand and waist with the other, pushing her back into the house. He slammed the door shut behind him and nicked the lock into place. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, I think you know." Before she could respond, his mouth covered hers, and he was kissing roughly. It only took her a few seconds to catch up to what he wanted and she was only too happy to be part of his unraveling, so she kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her nails into his hair and scraping at his scalp. She was barefooted, so the several inches he had on her were making him bend at the neck and slightly at the waist. He moved his hands down her body, kneading her breasts, skimming one hand slowly at the apex of her thighs, then wrapping around her to grab her ass. He lifted her off the floor to eye level and slammed her against the wall, pinning her there with his own body.

She whimpered slightly at the force, but continued kissing him until he pulled away from the kiss, biting her bottom lip and pulling it away from her teeth as far as he could before releasing the plump flesh. He nipped his way down her jaw and her neck, biting more harshly than he intended, but stopping to soothe the skin with his tongue, leaving her skin flushed and damp. He knew he couldn't go much longer without having her, so he set her to her feet and ripped her shirt open, sending buttons flying every which way. After he shoved the fabric to the floor, ignoring the growl that came from her throat, he unclasped her bra and pulled it off. When he dropped his head to take a nipple into his mouth Regina moaned and wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him in as close as she could get him. While his teeth and tongue were working on one nipple, David's rough hand was working on the other, pinching and pulling at it until Regina's moans turned to higher pitched yelps.

He moved his hands to her waist and unclasped her pants, shoving them along with her lace underwear down her thighs. He pulled her forward so she could step out of the clothing, and pulled her in for a bruising kiss, her tongue sliding easily against his and he could taste the faint trace of alcohol. The walked, never stopping their kiss, into her study, she closed the door and shoved him against it, ripping his shirt open in the same manner he did hers. She knelt in front of him and unbuttoned his jeans as slowly as she could, then pulled them down his legs before running her hands up his torso. He was hard and very much so in her face, and she ignored the urge to shove him on the floor and straddle him, no she wanted to make him see that she would give him things that Snow never could.

She pulled his boxers down, allowing his member to be completely free and ran her hand up and down his length, lowering her mouth and puckering her lips at the soft flesh on the head of it. She stroked it with her hand, only touching her lips to the very tip, his groans encouraging her. After as much teasing as a person can take, she opened her mouth and took him in, his gasps and groans sending heat to her core and she used her free hand to cup his balls, gently squeezing them. She bit gently at the tip of his dick before he reached down and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her up and she stood against her wishes. Once standing, he lifted her and carried her to the couch, dropping her roughly and he knelt between her legs. Shoving two fingers into her wet opening, he pumped them in until his knuckles were almost buried, every time. David lowered his mouth to flick her clit with the tip of his tongue, causing her hips to buck up. He placed his free arm across her waist to hold her down and continued to lick her bundle of nerves until she was screaming and shaking with her release.

"David…" she moaned.

"What? You have to ask," he taunted.

"Fuck me, David." He didn't have to be told twice, he remained kneeling, sitting on his feet, and pulled her into his lap, lowering her over his dick before wrapping his arms around her waist to support her and began pounding against and inside her. After a few minutes, she pushed him back, and his legs came forward so he was lying on his back, and she straddled him. He put one hand on her hip to help her ride him, the other hand found her clit as his thumb pressed fast circles against the nerves. Her moans increased with his speed and he could feel her tighten around him, her moves slowed and he knew it would take a minute for her to recover, so he pulled her down on him, wrapping an arm around her waist and flipping them so he was on top. One of her legs wrapped around him, digging against his thigh, the other he held in the air, her foot against his shoulder as he pounded into her, harder and faster than before. It only took a few more thrusts before he came inside of her and dropped to lie on top of her.

"Fuck," David panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, fuck indeed."


End file.
